A software-defined datacenter (SDDC) may be used to provide a number of cloud-based services, such as virtual desktops, firewalls, load balancing, and other network services. A virtualization management platform enables a number of features in the SDDC, including central virtual machine (VM) provisioning, updating, patching, and securing virtual desktops, resource management, VM high-availability, intelligent policy management, etc. As the workload running in an SDDC becomes more critical, there is an increased preference and/or need for the virtualization management platform to be highly available and resilient to hardware and software failures. For example, hardware failures may occur on various components in an SDDC, including a physical host device, storage devices, and networking devices. Exemplary software failures include VM operating system failures, database failures, and virtualization management platform failures. Given the interdependence of the various hardware and software components within the SDDC, one failure may lead to multiple problems and delays.